Days Like These
by TangibleThoughts
Summary: A few Warblers go spend the day on the lake. Much fluff; you have been warned. Mainly Klaine, Wevid friendship


Kurt and Blaine held hands as they walked down the dart path, a towel over each boy's arm and a few bags in their hands. Kurt had designer sunglasses perched on his perfect hair, with barely-used flip flops on his feet. Blaine had bright pink sunglasses from Gap on, and his hair was a humid mess of frizz. On his face he wore a huge grin.

"Look! Kurt, the dock right up there!" Blaine began waving with his right arm as he spotted Wes, David, Everett, and Brady all on the dock or on the speedboat beside him.

"Wow, Blaine, is everyone at Dalton rich?" Kurt mumbled to Blaine as he eyed the shiny shocking-red speedboat. The entire wakeboard rack had an amazing sound system, two shiny (probably new) wakeboards, and tow ropes hooked onto it.

"Um, Yeah." Blaine laughed. Kurt joined in and walked up to Brady.

"Hey Kurt! You seem a bit overdressed…" Blaine shot the boy a warning glance. Brady and Blaine never got along too well, maybe because after a year of "leading him on" Blaine shows up with Kurt one day, completely in love. However, Brady loved talking and hanging out with Kurt. Maybe because he wanted Kurt for himself, or because the shared a fashion sense to some extent. Either way, it irked Blaine to no end.

"Oh really now, because I don't see a sign saying it's against the rules to be fabulous!" Kurt laughed.

Wes and David hopped down, greeting Blaine and Kurt.

"It should be sweet out there! The storm scared everyone away half an hour ago, and now the sun's up and everyone is home!" Wes grinned.

"Yeah, I'm dying to try out my new board." David chimed in. Everett waved from the boat with a "Hi guys!"

"Hey Everett!" Kurt yelled as he walked towards the boat. Blaine followed and got on after Kurt.

"Let's go! Everyone on!" David shouted, it was clearly his boat. The boys piled on with their stuff, and Kurt began to think it was rather crowded.

"Someone can go sit up front if they want," Wes said as he took 'shotgun' to David, "How 'bout you Brady?" He added when he saw Blaine had an almost protective hold on his boyfriend. Wes didn't tell him Brady would be here before Blaine agreed.

"I'm good. Everett?" Everett looked up from his effort to undo the knot he tied into his swim trunks.

"What? Nah, I'm good down here."

"Kurt? Blaine? Do either of you want to?" Kurt frowned at Blaine.

"Um, no thanks. Maybe later."

"Fine I will." Wes climbed through the door in the windshield and lied down the padding. David frowned when he saw Wes leave.

The boat started to speed up, and Blaine felt Kurt's nails dig into his skin.

"Oww!" Blaine said as he tried to pry his fingers off.

The two boys sat in the back of the boat, on the small loveseat like bench. Brady was talking to Everett on the side bench, and David looked bored driving with nobody to talk to at the front of the boat.

"Kurt, do not tell me this is frightening you." Blaine said as Kurt clutched the shorter boy's hand for dear life.

"Of course not. Just the possibility with so many people the boat will like, explode." Blaine couldn't conceal his laughter, even over the roar of the engine.

"Stop worrying, relax! I've got you." When Kurt melted into Blaine's arms and he nails were off of Blaine's skin, he had to control himself not to kiss Kurt right there and then.

Okay, maybe they hadn't kissed more than once or twice after the first one after "Blackbird". There was a goodbye peck a few nights ago, and technically they kissed twice the first time. That didn't mean they didn't want to though.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine as he tried to hear some noise other than the engines blaring.

"I think I'm going to go talk to David!" Blaine shouted as he tried to gently push Kurt off of him. The taller boy sat up at once when he noticed Blaine trying to push him off, and began blushing slightly.

The boy wearing pink sunglasses walked over the David and sat down. When he wasn't right on top of the engines, it was easier to hear.

"Hey David, how many engines does this thing have anyway?"

"Hey Blaine, detach from Kurt? Unheard of! Oh, and three."

"Thanks again for inviting us. This will be fun."

"Oh yeah man, we'll go stop in Deep Cove, and set up our awesome float" David was smiling.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, we're almost there!"

And sure enough, they parked in an empty cove about five minutes later.

"Normally this place is swarming with boats." Wes said as he climbed down from the top.

"Okay," David pulled a large, inflatable platform with a slide coming off of it from the swim platform, "I'll blow this thing up, and then we'll have some fun!" David announced as he pulled out an air pump.

Without the roaring of the three engines, Kurt laughed at how silent it was.

"Kurt, you can go ahead and take off your shirt." Blaine grinned as he stepped towards him. "Are you wearing sunscreen?" Kurt smirked at that.

"Blaine, if I'm going outside to check the mail I wear half the bottle. What do you think?"

Blaine grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind.

"Okay, Blaine, too hot." Kurt ducked out from underneath the embrace.

Brady and Everett smirked, resisting the many jokes they could make out of that. Blaine looked like a puppy who had just been kicked.

Kurt slowly took off his shirt, horribly self-conscious, when he made sure no one was looking. But when Blaine turned around he almost tripped into the lake. Kurt met his eyes and blushed furiously. He didn't catch Brady staring with almost the same eyes as Blaine.

Everett whipped off his shirt and nose-dived into the water. Brady did the same and cannon-balled in. Blaine was already applying sunscreen onto his chest, and Kurt caught himself staring as well. He suddenly blushed and turned away. Blaine grinned, very smug.

"Wes! Help me get this thing in the water dude!" David had inflated the thing and was now trying to get in out of the boat. Blaine laughed.

"No Wes, keep doing that, I'll help." He chimed in and walked over. Kurt watched his back and hips move as he helped uproot the float. Blaine's sexy laugh was Kurt's favorite sound in the world. David saw Kurt staring with a small frown of concentration, and mistook it.

"Kurt, chill, I'll return your boyfriend before my rental time is up." Kurt's look of confusion turned into a full-out grin as Blaine winked at him.

"Good, because it's up about… now." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and began pulling him towards the edge. Blaine resisted, laughing, and the boat rocked back an forth. Kurt lost him balance and toppled over the edge.

"Shi-" Blaine leaped over the edge, making sure his boyfriend was okay. David laughed, knowing what would happen once Kurt resurfaced.

"Blaine!" Came Kurt's sputter as his head poked up. A round of uncontrollable deep laughter arose from the water.

"You two okay?" Everett laughed. Kurt smiled. He liked the boy. He reminded Kurt of his step-brother. Surely, if the two ever met, they would bond like brothers.

A loud splash came from where the float was at last in the lake. Three of the boys in the water began swimming towards in, and Kurt watched from behind. Blaine noticed his lack of boyfriend and turned in the water.

"Common' Kurt!" He waved Kurt to come. A stubborn head shake from Kurt. Blaine sighed… He looked at the float, already with four (Wes and David had jumped in) happy boys leaping on it and yelling insults as the others pushed them off, and then back at the love of his life.

"Go on, Blaine. I'll join you in a minute." Kurt smirked as Blaine dove towards the others.

"Thanks! Love you!" Kurt's heart fluttered. That was the second I love you as well.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, but Blaine was already participating in the chaos. Brady immediately pushed Blaine off in a bit harsher way then was necessary. Blaine hit the water with a splash that sounded painful, and he came up gasping for air.

David frowned at Brady as the war paused momentarily. "Be careful, we don't want any brain damage." He warned the other boy. Brady frowned.

"Sorry man." He held out a hand to Blaine, and Blaine waved him off.

"No hard feelings." Blaine said with a look that was anything but what he was feeling.

Suddenly Brady was pushed off the float, but in an appropriate way. Everyone heard the splash and turned to see Kurt standing there with a smug look.

Blaine grinned widely when he noticed Kurt had joined the group. He walked over and hugged him. Wes shot a knowing grin and David, and soon the embracing couple was falling into the lake.

* * *

><p>"Guys, common, we need to go. Our reservations are at eight." David pleaded as he fought with the heat headache.<p>

Everett was passed out on the front of the boat, Blaine and Kurt were sitting cross-legged and talking on the float tied to the wakeboard rack, and Brady was talking to Wes on the swim platform. David had been resting his head when he glanced at his watch.

Blaine looked up from Kurt, and their eyes met once again. With the sunset around them and the soft whisper of the waves crashing into the nearby dock, both of them felt like they were in a movie. Kurt blushed ever-so – softly, and Blaine's matching blush was hidden by the impending sunburn on his face. Blaine's hand felt so right in Kurt's, so natural and perfect. Kurt's hand felt soft and warm and amazing in Blaine's.

They sat talking with their eyes for a long moment. Suddenly they both jerked back onto their sides when Wes began pulling the rope to reel in the tube.

Blaine chuckled as he heaved himself up. Kurt leaned against Blaine for support, and sliently smiled when he heard Blaine's stomach growl.

"Dinner guys. Don't blame me for ruining that, I gave you two minutes to kiss already out there, but I couldn't wait any longer." Wes announced when the float was in.

Okay, now both boys' blushes were visible.

"Get off now, or I'm going to pull the plug and you will both fall in the water." Wes warned.

"Okay, okay, Let's go." Blaine stepped onto the white swim platform, Kurt chuckling at the imprint from the float on the back of his legs, and reached out a hand to the taller boy.

Kurt took it and stood, still surprised at the energy flowing through them.

Blaine took a clean towel and wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders. The evening air was thick and chilly, and Kurt welcomed the warmth. They sat on the bench again and Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder.

Soon everything was packed and ready to go. Back in their original positions, Wes the exception; he was perched beside David.

"I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly." Blaine whispered lyrics into Kurt's ear. Kurt's eyes fluttered open once and he gave Blaine a small smile.

Blaine held Kurt in his arms and closed his own eyes.

"I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you." He barely whispered into the evening air.

The boys all soon awoke fully when they heard commotion. David was pulling up towards a dock at the bottom of a hill. A long wooden staircase connected the dock to the very lively restaurant at the top. Two large porches coated with twinkle lights of different colors, people laughing and talking, and a man with a guitar singing along to well-known songs everyone seemed to know the words to.

When they docked the six boys got out and began walking up the wooden stairs. Halfway through Kurt began wishing Blaine would carry him. He thought about asking him, and then realized how silly that would sound. He laughed out loud.

"What's so funny honey?" Kurt laughed again, not quite sure if 'honey' was put there because it rhymed or because it was a newfound pet name for Kurt.

"Nothing. Common' I'm starved."

They were soon seated on the top porch with a fantastic view of the shimmering lake after sunset.

"Hello, can I get you boys something to drink?" The bean-pole thin waitress looked at Blaine.

"Water for everyone." David immediately said. "You guys can drink something else later, but you need to drink , like, a gallon of water first."

The waitress smiled once more at Blaine before walking away with their orders. Wes patted David on the shoulder with a sad smile.

"Sorry about your headache, dude."

When the waitress came she gave everyone a water and pulled out a pad and pen. She stopped chewing her gum for a minute.

"What can I get for you?" She started at David.

"Boat house salad please, Italian dressing. "

Then Wes.

"Chicken sandwich. Yeah, I'll take fries."

Brady then nodded at Everett. "We'll share the shrimp special."

The waitress then turned to Kurt.

"I'll take the chicken salad with fruit instead of fries."

The look the girl gave Blaine made Kurt frown.

"And last but not least, for you?" She smiled and fluttered her eyebrows. Kurt's eyebrow rose considerably.

"Um," Blaine was clearly feeling awkward. "I'll have the burger. Yeah, with fries."

She gave another smile.

"Thank you very much! Anyone care for another drink?"

"Yeah, Dr. Pepper please." Blaine added. Everyone else shook their heads.

As soon as the girl left, everyone started laughing except Kurt.

"Did you see her?"

"How could you NOT see her?"

"That's being forward all right!"

"If only she knew.."

"Alright, guys, stop." Kurt said, and everyone could sense his discomfort with it. Blaine put his arm around Kurt.

"It's okay love. She doesn't know. I'll tell her next time she comes by, okay?" Blaine whispered in a reassuring tone to Kurt.

The other by responded by leaning onto his shoulder again.

By the time their food arrived, everyone was almost silent from tiredness.

The girl handed out the food, using a napkin for Blaine's as if the plate was hot.

She walked away, and Blaine looked at the napkin. "What the…"

Blaine swore he heard Kurt growl. It was hot.

He crumpled it up and shoved the napkin with the number on it under his plate.

"Ew, pineapple?" Kurt said to himself. Blaine overheard.

"You want a French fry?" Blaine laughed.

"Actually, I do."

Blaine laughed as he grabbed a fry and fed it to Kurt, who was trying to stop laughing long enough to eat it.

"Dudes, stop being so sweet!" Wes and David laughed.

"You're giving us cavities!" Everett mumbled through a mouth of shrimp. Brady just laughed.

"Can I have some of your burger?" Kurt asked.

"Of course." Blaine pushed the plate over a little.

Pretty soon Kurt was just eating off of Blaine's plate, and drinking Blaine's soda.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine smirked. "You might want to leave some for me."

Kurt blushed to his toes. "Sorry Blaine, here, I didn't real-" Blaine cut him off.

"I told you you could! Blaine smiled and held another French fry up. Kurt grabbed it with his teeth and smiled.

The six sat talking long after their food was taken away, and soon the waitress walked over.

"Anything else for you?" She asked them. Blaine smiled. Perfect timing.

"No, we were just leaving." He stood and pulled Kurt up. He grabbed the taller boy's hand and smiled sinisterly at the waitress. She shot him an awkward look and walked away without another word.

Kurt laughed. "What was that Blaine?"

"I had to make a point. I'm yours."

"And other dogs aren't allowed to sniff my tree." Kurt added, earning laughs from the boys.

"Let's walk back to the boat guys."

As the group neared it, Wes and David wanted to climb up front on the boat.

"Okay, have fun." Everett and Brady went to talk on the boat. Kurt and Blaine wandered over the the edge of the wooden platform and sat down.

As they dangled their legs in, they began talking about random things. Blaine suddenly stopped.

"Listen" and Kurt did. The guitar player began to sing a familiar song up on the porch, and the music was drifting down to the dock.

_Take me somewhere nice_

_To some tired island in your heart called paradise_

_Though we wander home_

_We both feel alone like escapees with nowhere to go_

_I can think of a thousand ways_

_To get good and lost beyond these hopeless days_

_Where we'll rendezvous outta the blue and take a deep breath_

_Just we two_

_And we'll be so far gone, the oars will row on_

_And we will happily wave so long_

_If we hook a dream_

_And it tows us back down this open stream_

_We'll say hello, oh, oh_

_Take us wherever you go_

_Take me somewhere deep_

_Cause' I'm quite exhausted and I need to sleep_

_Or climb the great divide_

_Or wake up beside myself just to know I'm alive_

_Every weight around_

_Pays me a visit and drags my eyelids down_

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder; listening to the soft lyrics from Blaine, and the music from the guitar man.

_And they sting like growing pains_

_Iced in the veins of a guy who's not ready to die_

_If I may be so bold_

_I'll weather the cold_

_Cause I'm not afraid to grow old_

"With you" Blaine whispered after the lyrics

_If we hook a dream_

_And it tows back down this open stream_

_We'll say hello oh, oh_

_Take us wherever you go_

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes when the music ended, and the night went still. Soft chirping came from the woods across the lake, and the full moon illuminated the sky. Soft waves hit the dock, and fireflies appeared on the hill.

They felt a connection like no other when their eyes were locked on one another, and slowly they began to lean forward.

Their lips met. The kiss was soft and sweet, it was as if they had taken all the calm and love in the world and were now drinking in. Blaine never wanted to part, and Kurt would have been fine with that. Blaine reached over and held Kurt's face in his, wishing this moment you never end.

Soft, instrumental music began playing from the man's guitar, and Kurt put his hands on the back of Blaine's head. He wondered why everyone wasn't kissing their significant others every moment of everyday. Why did they ever have to leave this dock? When Blaine pulled away to take a breath, Kurt smiled, unable to hide his extreme happiness, not that he needed to.

"I love you" Kurt whispered

"I love you too." Blaine replied and their lips met again, this time with more passion.

Back on the boat Brady and Everett were laughing softly as they watched the two on the dock. They resisted the urge to mess up the moment.

Wes and David lay in silence beside each other, Wes staring at the moon's reflection on the water. "Thanks Wes."

"What for?" Wes replied, turning to look at David.

"I guess everything. You really are my best friend."

"You are mine too. I don't think we could ever not be friends." Wes thought for a minute "You'll be the best man at my wedding, right?"

"If you promise to not mess it up when I have moments like that with my girlfriend." He chuckled as he motioned towards the boys kissing on the dock.

"No way, you can't make me promise that!" Wes laughed.

David grinned and playfully smacked Wes on the arm

"I wonder how far they will be in their relationship by the time we go back to Dalton."

"Based on THAT," David was still looking at Klaine. "I'd say pretty far."

When a large cloud covered the moon, Blaine broke away.

"What's wron-" Kurt noticed the lack of light. "Oh"

"Let's go ahead back." Blaine held out a hand to Kurt.

"When they stepped on the boat Brady hid is smile. Everett, however, didn't bother,

"DUDE! YEAH GET-" Blaine gave him the look of death, and he shut up.

Wes and David came down from the top part and David began to undock. Kurt and Blaine sat down yet again, and Blaine leaned over to kiss him.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's when Wes smirked.

"Not here guys." Blaine gave him a look, and Wes smiled. "Boat rules. No making out in front of single people."

Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.  
>Blaine stood and led Kurt to the front of the boat.<p>

"Be safe." David said, and then doubled over laughing. "I meant don't fall of the boat!"

Everyone started laughing.

When the couple was situated on top of the boat, Kurt lied down on top of Blaine's chest. His t-shirt smelled like beaches, cologne, and Blaine and Blaine alone.

"I love you." Blaine mumbled as he stroked Kurt's hair.

"Mhm." Kurt was too tired to respond properly. Blaine laughed.

When the boat sped up, Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to keep him warm.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed as he pulled the blanket he dragged up with them over both their shoulders. Under the mini-cave Kurt made for them, Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose.

Kurt brought their lips together, and tongue deepened the kiss.

"I never thought I'd be this lucky." Blaine mumbled as he shared a breath with Kurt.

"You think you're the lucky one?" Kurt rolled over so he was laying on Blaine.

And they made-out in silence, at least until they felt the boat stop.

"Guys, we're here!" Everett laughed.

Kurt and Blaine jumped down, both with flushed faces and shining eyes.

Wes grinned. "We don't want to know!"

"Very funny guys." Kurt said and he gathered his things, pulling his shirt over his head.

When everything was gathered, they stepped off the boat.

"I'll cover it later. It's not supposed to rain."

"Bye guys!" Brady yelled as he walked off, Everett running after his ride, talking to a very upset girlfriend on his phone.

"I was on a boat! I didn't even have my phone!" He yelled into the receiver.

Pretty soon Just Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt remained.

"Can I spent the night?" Wes asked David.

"Yeah! We can play World Of Warcraft!" He grinned.

"I'm going to go take Kurt home, thanks again guys!" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close to him.

"How are you doing, beautiful?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's stuff for him.

"Tired, but I'll live. Thanks for driving."

"I wouldn't want you driving this tired. Plus, it's past midnight."

"Oh no, my dad will freak!" Kurt groaned.

"Oh no he won't, it's fine. I called him for you at dinner."

"Oh thank you Blaine."

"Anytime, love."

"I like your pet names for me." Kurt mumbled. Blaine grinned.

"Better than other people's pet name for you, tickle me doughface!" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, hobbit." Blaine feigned hurt.

"You win."

"I know."

When they arrived at Blaine's car, they threw Blaine's bag in the trunk, and began to drive home.

About half an hour later Kurt was fast asleep. Blaine had to remember to keep his eyes on the road, and not on Kurt.

Fifteen minutes later Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway. He reached over and stroked Kurt's face.

"Sweetie, wake up. You're home." Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he sighed deeply.

"Thanks for the ride Blaine." He voice cracked on Blaine, and he covered it with a yawn.

"Common honey, you're tired." Kurt glared a little at the prospect of needing help to walk inside, but figured Blaine was the one person he would mind helping him.

"Blaine, I can walk. But I wouldn't oppose to you walking me to the door." He smiled and blushed.

Blaine stood on the front porch with Kurt and ran his fingers through Kurt's messed-up hair. The touch was electrifying, and Kurt suppressed a shudder.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said as he hugged him.

"I love you more than you will ever know, Kurt." Blaine pulled away and smiled at Kurt. They leaned forward and their lips touched.

For that minute everything was right with the world.


End file.
